Tarnished Gold
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Valentine's day has arrived at the pizzeria...but there's a storm brewin. Specifically between two golden performers. One-shot Rated T for adult language and animatronic on animatronic violence


Hello all...as you may know, Valentine's day is coming up...yay

Freddy: don't be like that Zero, ah know yer not a fan of the holiday of love, but don't be such a grump *rubs my back some while I'm huddled under some blankets*

I can be grumpy if I want...V-day makes me bitter...as for this story, its based on a personal experience I had over v-day a few years ago...an experience that left me emotionally broken...to this day, it still hurts...anyways I'm staying under these blankets

Freddy: *sighs and nods* guess ah'll do the disclaimer... **Disclaimer: FNAF is property of Scott Cawthon**

Song playing: The bitch came back by Theory of a deadman

Side note: Springy is a female in this and this story has no tie into any of my other stories...also, I respect everyone, please understand the song isn't meant to offend anyone at all...I just happen to like it

* * *

Valentine's day, that sugar coated pink heart filled festival of love where couples gather to spread their happiness and love. Cards, flowers, cookies, cupcakes, everything is exchanged between lovers. Truly, its a holiday of happiness and love. Well...it normally is unless your name is Golden, also known as Goldy. The golden bear had prided himself as being a proper gentleman and a proper children's entertainer...especially when his partner in crime was on stage, a feminine hare by the name of Springy.

The two were inseparable and currently sat themselves in the backstage area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy. The other animatronics with Jeremy in tow were gearing up for the holiday that celebrated love between couples and families and were quite content with decorating the place, "Bonnie, could ya get those streamers up some more? Ah think they're a bit lop sided."

Bonnie sighed and glared some at Freddy as he stood atop a small ladder, adjusting the streamers for the 15th time within two minutes, "geez Freddy, how long do I have to be up here? Look, they're fine right now!" The purple rabbit made a move to get down from the ladder before a different voice popped up, this one belonging to their head cook hen, Chica.

"No, I'm with Freddy, they still look lop sided..."

Bonnie stared at the hen before looking at the decorations and then back at his two band mates before throwing his arms up and stomping down the ladder, "FINE...SOMEONE ELSE FIX THEM! I must have readjusted them 25 times already! I'm tired of being up there and I need to work on my valentine's gift for Spr-er-a friend!"

The purple rabbit chuckled nervously as he backed out of the dining area of the restaurant, nearly colliding with Jeremy, Mangle, Bon, and Marion whom were all carrying various valentine's day themed cookies and cupcakes. Jeremy steadied himself before giving the purple guitarist a stern glare, "watch it Bonnie, nearly made us drop these."

"Sorry Jerm-jerm!" And with that, the lavender rabbit was gone, leaving a confused group to finish setting the decorations and food up for the valentine's day special. Foxy meanwhile huddled in Pirate's cove while staring at the pink heart shaped container of chocolates in his lap, he was writing a poem for his first mate, but the words weren't coming to him.

"Let's see here...with fur so white, ye make me feel right...with a voice so smooth, I feel like I got nothin ta lose...mmm...blast it, I can't think of another line! How can I present this ta me first mate, Mangle, without a proper heart felt poem? Arrr...she be such a fine lass, if only me noggin would work! Wait, I got it! With fur so white, ye make me feel right...with a voice so smooth, I feel like I got nothin ta lose...and with a touch so soft, ye send me heart aloft! Aye, there be a fine lil poem for a fine first matey!"

The fox grinned as he scribbled the words upon the box with his good paw before yelping as a crash echoed through the pizzeria, the pirate's ears perking up before he stuck his head out from the curtains. The others had heard the crash as well and were all staring at the stage as another crash was heard which was followed by shouting...angry shouting. Bonnie poked his head in the room from his position out by the carousel, the guitarist's ears straight up as the shouting continued. Freddy wincing as yet one more crash was heard before staring as the backstage door was thrown open and a very irate Golden stomping his way from the stage. Fury bristled in the golden bear's eyes and everyone instinctively took a step back away from the normally calm and collected bear, only to take another step back as a snarl worked a way onto his muzzle when a livid Springy appeared in the backstage doorway.

The hare's ears were pressed back behind her head as she glared at Golden with rage matching his own, "AH CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SO WHAT IF BONNIE WANTED TO ASK ME OUT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY?! IT WOULDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING...BUT NO...OH GOD, I'M BEING ASKED OUT BY SOMEONE WHOM ISN'T YOU! YER SUCH A STUBBORN LUMP OF A BEAR!"

"SPRINGY, THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU LIED TA ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE FEELIN ILL! AND NOW THAT AH'M BRINGIN IT UP, YER TELLIN ME THAT AH HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHIN FER YOU?! AH DON'T NORMALLY TALK LIKE THIS...BUT ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND OR STUPID?!"

Everyone went stone still as the swears left the golden bear's maw, Springy herself was wide eyed as a new found fury worked its way through her circuits, "YOU HAVE ALOT OF NERVE TALKIN LIKE THAT IN A KID'S RESTAURANT! AND TO A WOMAN NO LESS! YOU'VE DONE NOTHIN BUT BLAME THINGS ON ME LATELY...TALK DOWN TA ME...AND NOW...YOU INSULT ME USING...SUCH LANGUAGE?!"

Golden growled as the hare stomped her way towards him, the golden bear clenching his paws as Springy wound up and slapped him across the muzzle, earning gasps from Mangle and Chica. Bon and BB had been ushered out of the room by Marion and Jeremy as Freddy tried his best to defuse the already combustible situation, "now Goldy...Springy...lets just relax here and talk this over, ah'm sure that this is all just a big misunder-"

"CAN IT FREDDY! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND LIL MISS PERFECT HERE!" Golden seethed as he glared at the hare, Freddy meanwhile was taken aback as the two golden animals had their teeth bared at each other.

Golden growled as he glared at the female hare in front of him, he had loved her with his every circuit and now, all he wanted was to rip her ears off and strangle her with them, "YA THINK THAT LIEIN TA ME WAS A GOOD IDEA?! HUH?! HERE YOU ARE PREACHIN BOUT HOW AH JUS CURSED AT A WOMAN IN A KID'S BUILDIN, YET YOU OPENLY **LIE**! TO ME! TO YER PARTNER AND LOVER! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO PREACH ABOUT HOW AH'M WRONG?! IN WHAT UNIVERSE DOES THAT MAKE THINGS RIGHT?!"

Springy stared in shock at Goldy before growling as angry tears welled up in her eyes, the female hare grabbing the nearest object, a stool and before Golden and Freddy could react, threw it with all her strength. Golden barely had any time to react as the stool's legs punctured his suit, just grazing some important circuits. The golden bear growled as he pulled the stool from his body and swung the stool back at the hare.

The stool crumpled against the hare's head, sending Springy crashing into some spare props. Freddy now realized this was beyond combustible, this was dangerous, "Goldy, Springy! Stop, yer tearin each other apart! Yer tearin our home apart! Please, ah'm beggin, stop!"

Springy's eyes were unfocused and damaged, her one ear had separated from her body while some dents and holes were formed on her suit from the props she had landed in, "NO...WAY IN HELL...FR-FR-FREDDY! DAMN YOU G-G-GOLDEN! YO-YOU SCREWED MAH VOICE UP!" With new found anger, the hare tackled into Golden, sending the bear crashing back into a wall near Pirate's cove. Foxy was stunned as he watched the two former partners literally throttle each other, just a few feet from his home, the pirate watching with a fearful eye as Springy ripped another part of Golden's suit from his body only to be thrown across the room when Golden hurled her off of him.

Goldy stomped over towards the stunned female hare before pressing his leg down upon her thigh, the hare going wide eyed as her suit started to give under the weight of the much heavier bear. Goldy then grabbing a nearby hammer that had been used to put some decorations up and swinging down with all his might, cracking Springy's head open. Now Springy had a hole in her head, exposing several animatronic parts while Golden had holes all over his suit, but both golden animals were ready to destroy each other some more.

Freddy was taken aback at the violence that was sparked between the two former partners, he glanced nervously between the still growling Golden and the now infuriated Springy, both looked ready to undo the other...and that's when Freddy saw it. Tears unshed in Golden's eyes as he glared at Springy and Freddy knew that unless something was done, the golden duo was truly ready to tear each other apart.

Golden then shook his head as he stared at the battered frame of Springy, his eyes going black as angry tears of oil slid down his face, "what happened ta us, Springy?! Huh?! Ah used to believe that you were everythin...you were my golden flower...and now you're a backstabbing lying bitch! Remember back in the diner? February 14th 1976?! How happy we were?!"

Springy narrowed her flickering eyes before growling at the bear, "well excuse me if my memory is a bit hazy, someone HIT ME WITH A HAMMER AND A STOOL!" The hare growled again before grabbing another object, this turning out to be her prized guitar, Excalibur. The golden hare smiling before swinging a homerun with it, the instrument colliding with Golden's body with a resounding CLANG.

Golden sighed as he lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling, his vision flickered...his optics were damaged and he was certain that some servos were knocked loose, but all he could do was lay there and wonder what had happened. _Springy...where did it go wrong? What did ah do ta wrong you so?_

 _-_ **Flashback: Fredbear's family diner: February 14th1976-**

Two animatronics sat snuggled up against each other under the night sky on top of the roof of the diner. It was midnight on Valentine's day and Fredbear promised a surprise for his stage partner and the hare was all too eager to find the surprise promised to her, "Fredbeaaaar...cmoooon, just tell me, Ah'm tired of waiting!"

The bear in question chuckled as he removed his paws from covering Springy's eyes, letting the hare see the sight in front of her. Springy felt her systems go haywire as she beheld the night sky above her, Fredbear smiling while watching her stare in complete and utter shock as she beheld a series of shooting stars in the night sky, "ah heard there was a meteor shower tonight and ah managed to get the roof door unlocked...figured you wanted ta se-oomph!"

Fredbear yelped as the hare tackled him before purring as she nuzzled his chest affectionately, the hare's ears forming a heart as she leaned up and kissed the bear's nose, "you sweet cuddly bear, ah will never ferget this moment for as long as ah remain online...you will always be my golden star."

"And you will be my golden flower...forever."

- **End flashback-**

Springy strode over to Golden's prone form, her guitar laid back against her shoulder as she glared at her partner, "ah u-u-u-used to t-t-t-think you w-w-w-were the most p-p-p-p-perfect a-a-a-a-animatronic to ever set f-f-foot upon a stage...but no...you're s-s-s-stubborn, v-v-v-violent, i-i-i-idiotic...gah...AH H-H-H-HATE YOU F-F-F-FREDBEAR! AH H-H-H-HATE YOU!" Golden sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the fading footsteps and a slam of the backstage door.

Standing up with some minor difficulty and dusting himself and his hat off, Golden stared back at the now locked backstage door before turning to look at Freddy, taking note of the flabbergasted look on Freddy's face, "ah'm gonna go now Freddy...dunno when ah will return...you can find me in the basement if ya need anythin..." Setting his top hat back upon his head, the golden bear limped his way towards the basement door, ignoring the stunned looks from Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Jeremy, Mangle, and Chica.

Opening the door, Golden beheld the darkness of the basement before sighing and slowly descending into the blackness, waving slightly to Shadow Freddy and his partner, RWQFSFASXC...or Shadow Bonnie for those that couldn't pronounce her name. The shadows regarded the golden bear slightly before retreating further into the dark basement, leaving Golden to himself. _No longer Fredbear...nor Golden...ah'm just tarnished...tarnished gold_


End file.
